Fallen champion
by Shadowblade777
Summary: Pokemon fanfiction about a fallen trainer and his OC friend trying to reclaim his total as the greatest trainer of all summery sucks. AshXcynthia ocXmay
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay hi I am Shadowblade777 and this is my fanfiction. It's my first so please don't feel the need to rant for six hours about a spelling mistake or grammar fault. However I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism with open arms and will reply to the first five comments I get on each chapter. Okay now I'm done rambling on let's begin.

It was a crisp autumn morning as ash sat up and smiled to himself. "Hey pikachu wake up tomorrow is the first day of the anamatic region tournament." "Pika!" Announced his now awakened and rather ecstatic companion. "Okay we will cook breakfast first but I don't expect you to be slowing me down on the last few miles because you have a stomach ache."

After a breakfast of pancakes for pikachu and just some salad for Ash the 19 year old trainer and best friend got a few miles Down the road before they were startled by a yell of rage. They rushed back to there encampment to see a aggravated young man glaring at them. "S-sorry Calum we totally forgot you were here." Grinned the bashful Kanto youth. "Really you just happened to forget me a night after we made a bet upon who would get to the entrance of the city first, with 1K riding on it. And anyway how do I know you even have that money I met you camping out at the peak of Mt. Silver for gods sake." "I-I thought you didn't believe in God" Ash muttered,desperately trying to escape his friends fired up temper by changing the subject. "Hey and anyway how Do I know YOU have the money to pay ME back huh?!" Ash exclaimed. "Maybe because I am the Jhoto champion" he said,calming from his previous rage. "Oh yea, things like that slip my mind from time to time." "I've noticed." Calum sighed.

The pair set of,heading towards a great adventure and tales of action and adventure .I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read the following story. Ash (this is smart ash just to be clear and it won't be just op Pokemon for either.)And Calum's Pokemon will be revealed next chapter. If you'd like to contact me send me a pm. I will use it for votes. But vote quickly for only the votes cast in a week will count. Sorry but it's for my updating schedule only. And as for Calum's appearance imagine teen Gohan with brown hair,blue eyes normal physique (no muscles but not fat) and 5ft 9.5 inches. He is also 19. If you don't know Gohan you either live under a rock or don't watch a lot of anime.(no offence). Okay I'm done, bye! ( I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THIER RESPECTIVE OWNERS EXEPT THE CHARACTER CALUM AND THE PLOT.)

Shadowblade777


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Okay hi I am Shadowblade777 and this is my fanfiction. It's my first so please don't feel the need to rant for six hours about a spelling mistake or grammar fault. However I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism with open arms and will reply to the first five comments I get on each chapter. Okay now I'm done rambling on let's begin.

"Hey Ash do you want to have a quick 3v3 before we reach the city and after we go our separate ways and meet at the gate." Ash frowned and said" but it's only about a mile away." Yes but there's a natural labyrinth of stone pillars before us and it" Calum said. Seeing Ash's face he added" when we get there Scott has laid out a feast of delicious food for us and we will have beaten that guy trip." That settled it for ash and he dropped his jacket and placed three of his pokeballs on a near by rock and out burst a tyranitar,skymory and camerupt. Calum let out his team and told his aggron,lucario and dragonite and Ash's team" Okay guys you six are the spectators" ,"all right lets go salamace" exclaimed ash "gallade exhibit your strength."

"Now use dragon pulse!" "Counter with psy beam!" The two clashed in a huge blast of light leaving a purple hue to the leaves,stained with how powerful the blast was."teleport behind him!" Shouted Calum and when he did Ash cried out " use your tail to gave his leg and throw him away." The Maneuver was pulled of with impressive skill but even as gallade flew towards the cluster of rocks behind him he managed to pull of a full power air cutter too fast for salamnce to dodge and the attack collided as gallade hit the rock formation. After the dust cleared the two trainers recalled their pokemon and then sent out there next team members. "Rest well " they both said to their loyal companions."

Now show the power of the shadows, go gengar!" "Face the combined effort of generations of evolution go kabuto!" The two squared each other up before they both smirked. "Now shadow ball! " "jump above and use water pulse."The attack crashed into gengar knocking him of his feet but he soon jumped back up and was more than ready to continue the battle. "Shadow pulse!" Calum grinned as he saw that Ash's face lit up with the rare chance to taunt him in a battle. "Ha to easy" he said"use dig!" As kabuto swiftly dug under the clearings soil Calum yelled" gengar Fire shadow ball down the tunnel kabuto just dug ,rapid fire." "No" shouted Ash as his trapped pokemon became under heavy damage from the barrage of blasts. Once the smoke had cleared a badly damaged kabuto burst from under the ground and used a powerful blizzard on the now exhausted gengar taking him out but just as soon as kabuto landed on he's feet he toppled over from sheer exhaustion and was quickly recalled as Calum recalled gengar.

"Finally our last pokemon" Calum grinned "this will be fun" Ash smiled " yep now go pikachu" "don't hold back typhlosion" once typhlosion touched the ground the grass near by burnt up and disintegrated. The two powerhouses charged at each other pikachu firing of a thunderbolt and typhlosion a flamethrower the two clashed and the power was so intense that neither of the two pokemon could even come any closer to one another, they could do nothing but hold the blasts in place and hope for a winner. After a minute of heart pounding stalemate they broke off and kept back from the following explosion. Pikachu, not wasting any time charged at typhlosion using quick attack and the smoke to hide his exact location, but typhlosion used extreme speed to charge after him and corner him then he started to run in a circle around pikachu, using his speed to try to create a vacuum. It was apparent that the pokemon were no longer listening to there trainers. When pikachu caught on to what he was doing he used volt tackle to attack the 'walls' of this makeshift tornado and make typhlosion slow down because of damage, but it only seemed to make him run faster. As a last resort pikachu used thunder and this knocked typhlosion flying and just as he got up the trainers used ther poke all so encase their fierce pokemon inside while they were to weak to resist. "That was close" Ash muttered." Agreed we probably should train a little more with them to build up there trust so that they listen to our commands ." They the two trainers shook hands and began their maze like trek through the badlands.

Authors note

All right the second chapter is done and I feel pretty good that they have reviled there pokemon. And will be meeting up with all of ash and Calum's friends in the next chapter and the evil trip and his henchmen will make there first appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash sprinted ahead, the light at the end of the cave becoming evermore brighter and closer when suddenly a crowbat swooped down and attacked with a air slash that Ash just leapt away from and pikachu fired a small thundershock,knocking it out. The partners reached the end of the cave and Ash and pikachu enjoyed basking in the sunlight for a few second before hurdling around the corner of the route and arriving at the gate of Augeu city." "Ha yes we won" cheered ash and about a minute or two later Calum waltzed out of the gate holding a bag of donuts. Ash cried out in suprise"hey when did you get here!" "Ages ago slowpoke." He replied throwing Ash a donut. "Hey ash look it's Scott." He stopped right next to them in his yellow Hummvee and brightly coloured shirt. This time it had neon purple palm trees agains a black background. The trainers hopped in with their friend. Soon they pulled up at a large nightclub.

The two walked in to a large gathering of their friends. As Ash looked across the room he saw that Calum had gone to greet the other champions from the many regions. Lance saw him and they grinned at each other and he shook red,cynthia,alder, diantha and stevens hands. The frontier brains and elite fours were all gathered in a corner with Brandon and Will engaged in a heated discussion about whether the elite fours or the frontier brains were stronger. And all of Ash's old traveling companions were all talking and having a good time while Riley was reluctantly talking to Candace who was hitting on him pretty hard, batting her eyelashes and giggling at everything he said. All the other gym leaders were talking about various different things such as Wallace's remodeled gym and roarks new hair style. Upon hearing them enter the room, the crowd turned to greet them and Scott took a few steps away from Ash as all his traveling companions mobbed him and after about ten minutes Scott started dragging people off the huge pile on then they returned to there festivities and enjoying themselves. Then the champions walked over and started to welcome ash and as red walked away after simply nodding at Ash, Cynthia came over and smiled at him warmly and she said " hey Ash come with me" and she took him outside to gaze up at the stars and she said " isn't it beautiful?" Ash smirked and replied "yep she sure is" while gazing into his eyes. The two leaned in, lips inches away from each other's and suddenly a huge air horn blared through the air, scaring the hell out of Ash and Cynthia. The two sprinted inside to see Scott up on a stage asking for quiet. He then announced, his booming voice blaring through a microphone, that he was here to talk about the two major events coming up on the Pokemon leagues timetables. " alright so the first is the Kanto-Jhoto league division. Calum and red both stood . "Alright what is the Jhoto leagues issue with the current setup?" Asked Scott "I believe with all due respect that Jhoto is being treated as a second class region considering we effectively get half a pokemon league with one champion and two elite four members, while Kanto gets a champion and two elite four members as well, even though the indigo league is actually on Jhoto soil because it was previously destroyed and then rebuilt there because the KANTO police couldn't stop a few team rocket members that it took our champion about six months to take down ALONE! Also how come the Kanto champion gets a whole mountain for himself?!" "... I reside on the mountain so that you can battle in the indigo league alone without interruption ..." " And while that's awfully kind of you red I'm simply proposing you build a new league of your own up on the mountain." " ...and you keep the indigo league?..." Yes because it was also built without our permission on our land!" "...fine..." Muttered red. " "And second on the agenda is this new tornement, all champions and Ex-champions will be skipping the qualifying round for times sake and they have all been the strongest in there region at one point. Everyone else will battle using one Pokemon and that should split the number of contestants down Into about 250 from 500." Announced Scott." And if a battle ends in a draw?" Asked Cheren. "Both move on hence the about in my previous statement." " okay that's about all of it, oh and the rounds will continue to halve the numbers and have the same rules but you will be allowed six Pokemon and one switch per round. Now of to bed with you as the tournament is announced at 7am tomorrow and I know you all will want to get a little more training done than the general public."

As Ash walked back to his hotel room( Calum had picked one across the hall.) Cynthia jogged after him and started to talk to him. At first it was the usual chit chat but then they got on to more personal matter and as they reached Ash's room Cynthia gathered the courage to ask about Calum and where they had met." It was just after I left kalos, after another grueling loss at the Pokemon league I decided to do something that mattered and started chasing down the last remainders of the Pokemon thief gangs like team rocket and galactic. One I was content that I had cleared out Kanto I decided to go to Johto and finish of team rocket there. Once I arrived however almost all trace of them was gone so I decided to ask around and all I found were stories about the new champion running them out of town and forcing them to go up to , as they thought it was the only place he wasn't looking but in truth he was gathering them up there for one big attack to finish them off. So I decided to travel up there to stake them out and see if they knew anything about the other teams hiding places. I was on my forth day of nothing and my hope was wavering when he showed up." "Who showed up." Asked Cynthia with baited breath."Calum did. I woke up with his shadow towering over me. I pretended to still be asleep and tried to slowly reach for my pokeball but he stood on my arm and kneeled down and told me to stay silent. I heard some thuds as he took out the near by guards and then he came over to me and he said 'what the hell are you doing camping on , the streets of violet city are the best place to get homeless sympathy.' 'I'm not homeless i retorted I'm just staking out team rocket.' 'Are you one of lookers friends?' He asked and I replied no I'm ash Ketchum and I'm a pokemon trainer traveling around destroying the poke-thief gangs. Okay, and I'm the champion of Jhoto Calum doing the same thing as you. Upon herding that I asked' hey want to work together?' And he agreed. We then took out the last few rocket grunts and moved on the the other regions." Cynthia smile and said" well it's getting late I guess I should go." Ash grinned "see you in a week at the tournament." Cynthia winked at him and then swiftly leant in to kiss his cheek. Ash froze in shock as she shot out of the room, her face burning red. The door slid shut automatically and the hotel was silent. She herd the faint sound of giggling and and laugher from across the hall and she pressed her ear against the door and she swore she could here May in Calum's room and as she walked to her room she found Riley pinned up against the wall Candice's lips wrapped against his own. She smiled to herself and snuck past them and enters her own room.

And outside the hotel stood Trip with his communicator in hand speaking to his four lieutenants" all the targets have been confirmed to be participants in the tournament."

Authors note: allright then, I hope that chapter settles my first two reviewers opinions, the first about length of diolague and the second about Cynthia and ashes can I get some votes about some evil guys for the henchmen they can be poke-gang bosses or thier subordinates but unfortunately no OC' but their back stories would need to be tiny because of my limited time and then they would be boring characters . I'm thinking about four so cast you votes quickly. They will need to be pas though and if I don't get enough I'll just make up my midnight on one from rocket, plasma,galactic and flare because teams magma and Aqua just suck to me. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTER CALUM AND THE PLOT. ALSO I THINK I CAME UP WITH CANDICE AND RILEY SHIPPING BUT IM NOT SURE. If it all ready exists pls pm me the name as I'm quite interested in there potential as a couple. EXTRA NOTE- for my third reviewer A. Where? B. I said I'm willing to except CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM not have people complain about my work that I'm up late planing and will also be writing in school time. And would you like to grow a pair and sign in and write a story so I can read it and you can show me how to improve. Until then SOD OFF. To the rest of my readers I'm sorry you had to read that and thanks for even looking ash this twice.

SHADOWBLADE777


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all of my readers I have noticed you haven't really reacted to my third chapter. Also I'm not realy finding a good time to write in so im going to wait until half term before I post anything and im also running low on ideas so if you have any suggestions go ahead. And I mean for other stories as i will most likely put this one up for adoption after a while as I'm also looking forward to play halo 5


End file.
